1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture and assembly of cathode assemblies such as are used in electrolytic refinement of copper. These comprise thin sheets of pure copper to be placed between anodes, these sheets being suspended by bars secured to the sheets by looped straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,923 issued Jan. 23, 1973 discloses a machine and process for assembling these cathodes in a manner adapted for high production. A disadvantage of the former machine and process is that it may be too expensive to assemble cathodes in that manner when relatively few assemblies are required.